


Bet

by bubblyukhei



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, High School, Love, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, kpop, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyukhei/pseuds/bubblyukhei
Summary: "You're so gross, who would ever want to date you?""You'd be surprised."-In which two enemies date for a whole month.





	1. 01

"Don't be like that, Hyuck! It will be fun, I promise!" The boy pleads, holding his friend's hand in hopes to convince him.

"Jaemin, for the last time, I'm not coming to your stupid party!" Hyuck sighs. It was passing period, and Jaemin did not plan on letting go of Hyuck's hand anytime soon.

"Please! Just this once! I'll never ask for anything else!" Jaemin pouts as he squeezes Hyuck's hand. Jaemin was known for hosting parties, and every time Hyuck attended, something horrendous happened. Hyuck knows that if he went this time, he would regret it later on.

"You're really pushing it, Jaem." Hyuck attempts to pull his hand away from his friend's grip, only for the grip to grow tighter.

"Hyuck, please!" Jaemin whines. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Ugh, fine! Stop whining!" Hyuck yells out. He knew that if he didn't accept the invitation, Jaemin would've never shut up. Hearing him talk nonstop is the worst experience you could ever have, and Hyuck didn't want to risk it.

"Yes! Thank you!" Jaemin exclaims before wrapping his arms around the older boy, bringing him in for a hug.

Hyuck rolled his eyes before returning the hug. This is certainly not the first time his friend had gotten his way before, Jaemin knew how to be annoying at the right time.

"You owe me." Hyuck states as he pulls his arms back to his side, Jaemin doing the same.

Before his friend could reply, a teacher approached the two of them while yelling, claiming to write detention slips for the both of them if they didn't hurry to class. The two boys hurriedly part ways, not wanting to spend any more time than needed in such a hell hole.

Hyuck mentally slaps himself, how could he have fallen into Jaemin's trap once again? At this rate, he was asking for trouble.

The boy shook his head, anxiety was starting to build up inside of him. What could happen this time? Would he become a stuttering mess in front of everyone? Or would he maybe fracture another finger?

Hyuck had so many thoughts clouding around in his head that by the second he realized he had knocked into someone, he was already on the floor.

"Oh, it's you." A familiar voice was immediately brought to Hyuck's attention. His eyes darted up to the owner of the voice only to be met with a scowl. Realizing who the voice belonged to, chills raced through his spine.

"Mark..." Hyuck mumbles to himself.

"Hmm? What's that? Cat got your tongue?" Mark scoffs at the appearance of his enemy.

Hyuck swallows hard, standing up as he dusts himself off. After doing so, he looks at Mark a final time before walking past.

"You can't even speak to me? What a loser." He hears Mark's dumb insult behind his back as he walks.

Hyuck had learned to ignore him, it was something he became good at. It was a waste of energy trying to talk some sense into someone stupid and ignorant like Mark.

Ever since they were assigned a group project together, they never got along. There was not a moment where they could both agree on something, making it easy for the two to dislike each other.

The air surrounding Mark seemed to be poisonous, making it difficult to breathe. Because of this, Hyuck refused to be around the other for a long period of time.

It was in his best interest that he avoided Mark at all costs. Being around him only caused an instant headache for Hyuck.

He pushed Mark to the back of his mind, opening the door to his classroom as he made his way to his assigned desk. He sat down, putting his focus on the teacher as he prepared to learn for the rest of the day.


	2. 02

"See you later! Enjoy the party!" Jaemin smiles widely before disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait, Jaemin!" Hyuck calls out, but it's no use, Jaemin was already out of sight.

Hyuck sighs quietly, looking around at strangers who were dancing to music that was playing. He felt so out of place, not because he didn't know anyone, but because he didn't know how to enjoy a party properly.

Hyuck had been to a few parties thanks to Jaemin, but every party he had went to, he couldn't enjoy it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fit into the crowd comfortably.

Not to mention he was terrible at dancing. The one time Hyuck tried dancing with the crowd, he stuck out like a sore thumb, bringing the attention of many people nearby as they snickered behind his back.

Hyuck decided it was best to go look for his friend since he wasn't able to fit in with everyone else. This leaves him to shift through the crowd, bumping into several others as he tries to find his way around.

Along the way, Hyuck swears he seen someone he wished he hadn't. He blinks a few times before realizing he was just imagining things. There's no way that they would be at the same party as him, right?

Hyuck ignores the thoughts in his head as he continues to look for Jaemin. After a minute or two, he lets out a sigh of relief when he spots his friend talking to a few others in the kitchen.

"Jaem! You can't just leave me like that!" Hyuck says as he walks up to the younger, gaining his friend's attention along with the boys he was chatting with.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asks, confused as to why Hyuck was already complaining this early into the party.

"I mean don't leave me when I have no one else to talk to!" Hyuck slaps his arm. It was times like this where he wishes Jaemin would understand how he felt.

Jaemin rubs his arm in pain, mumbling a quick 'sorry' before turning his attention back to the boys standing next to him.

"Oh, yeah, guys! This is Hyuck!" Jaemin motions towards Hyuck, who was standing right next to him.

Hyuck began panicking, unsure of how to introduce himself effectively. Should he use a hand gesture? Should he just smile and wave? Maybe he should just stick to a normal greeting.

"Hey!" Hyuck greets the two without even thinking, forcing a smile onto his face. Yes, this was a wonderful introduction. It wasn't awkward, it was just right. Maybe Hyuck wouldn't embarrass himself tonight after all.

The two boys smile back and introduce themselves as well. Hyuck learned their names, Jeno and Chenle. The atmosphere surrounding the two made Hyuck feel comfortable already.

"Now back to what I was saying, I feel like Chenle and Jisung would be cute together." Jaemin smirks as he hurriedly changes the topic in excitement.

Hyuck looks over at Chenle who was now as red as a tomato. He's a bit confused at the unfamiliar name, he's never heard of anyone named Jisung before.

"I agree, it'd be a perfect match." Jeno joins in, smirking as well.

Before Chenle could hit the both of them, two boys had entered the room, forcing everyone to focus on them.

"Hi guys!" The smaller figure greeted. The others waved at the small boy, smiling happily at his appearance. Hyuck learned the boy's name was Renjun.

Hyuck's eyes wandered over to the taller figure. He regrets doing so, immediately turning his head to avoid the gaze of the boy in front of him.

"I brought Mark along with me! I hope you guys don't mind!" Renjun smiles.


End file.
